Forever And Always
by Psych-psychic17
Summary: Juliet is waiting for a call that never comes. She takes matters into her own hands. A one-shot. Lassiet.


So, I wanted to write this one-shot, because I want to write songfics for a few Psych shippings, like LassieXJules, LassieXShawn, LassieXVick, ShawnXJules, and JulesXGus. So yeah.

Disclaimer- I don't own Psych, this song, anything to do with Taylor Swift, UPS, don't own anything except the idea.

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift**

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always_

_- Forever and Always, Taylor Swift_

Juliet sighed, and took another sip out of the bottle of champagne next to her. Absentmindedly she fiddled with the cork, jamming her thumbnail in it. Another glance at the phone.

Juliet couldn't wish more for the annoying ringing, loud and interrupting.

Right now she wanted it to echo throughout her empty house, be heard in every corner, crack, and crevice.

Once upon a time, if she recalled right it was a Tuesday, she had looked Carlton Lassiter right in his deep blue eyes. Those clear endless pools of cerulean. It was one of her favorite things to do. No big deal, right? Wrong.

They caught onto something. He became drawn in, secretive, more than his usual self.

Juliet held onto the night, wanting to avoid the awkward silences and furtive glances she had to face every day.

He had looked her in the eye and told her he loved her; she had believed him, and told him back.

Was he kidding? Cause it sure seemed that way. Their whole relationship was tearing at its seams. They almost never spoke anymore. She didn't feel welcome around him. The silence was endless and it was killing Juliet. She waited every night before she finally gave up and went to bed for him to call, for everything to return to the way that it had been.

She wanted desperately to ask, 'What happened?' She wanted to know why he avoided her at all costs, even shoving Shawn into the wall when she had rounded the corner. Shawn had glanced back and forth between the two, confusion clouding his gaze. Juliet had shook her head and walked away, when she should have tried to fix it.

One second it had been perfect, but now he was halfway out the door when she entered the room.

Juliet broke herself out of her thoughts, and checked the phone.

Nope. No calls, nada, nothing whatsoever.

Every night she got to the point where she felt so low, she couldn't feel anything at all. It was just waiting.

She suddenly flashed back to when he said forever and always. When he had linked his long fingers into her slender ones and kissed her, sweet and long.

It practically was raining in her bedroom. Everything was wrong. It rained when he was there, and it rained when he was gone, because Juliet was there when he promised her Forever And Always.

It just made Juliet wonder even more.

Was she out of line somehow? Did she say something way too honest, and made him run and hide? Like a scared little boy?

She knew that Lassiter was secretive, and always had on his poker face, but with her he was….different.

She thought she knew the reserved detective. Now Juliet wasn't so sure.

So here was to everything coming down to nothing- here was to the silence that cut her to the core, drove her insane.

Where was it all going? She thought she knew, but now? She didn't.

She looked at the phone again, a sighed. Still no calls.

Juliet sighed, not feeling really anything at all. She thought back to the time when he said Forever and Always, and anger coursed through her veins, sudden. Suddenly, she wanted an answer. Suddenly, she knew she was going to call him first. Suddenly, she was going to end this.

Juliet yanked the phone up and jabbed the buttons, recalling his number from her memory. It was permanently etched there.

"Lassiter," he answered after one ring.

The phone is dead silent. I'm expecting a call every night. It rains in my bedroom, when I'm here, when you're here, and when neither of us are. I can clearly remember you saying Forever and Always. I was there. And now I'm seriously doubting if you meant those three words. Just, back up. Did you forget everything? Back up. Did you forget that you said forever and always? Everyday I'm hoping you'll say one word to me. One damn word! But no. Nothing. I stare at the phone, you still haven't called. Then I feel so low, I don't feel anything at all. And I think back to when you said Forever and Always." Juliet said into the phone, her heart slowly breaking with every word she spat.

"Juliet," Lassiter started.

"I was there," Jules interrupted slowly, "when you said Forever and Always. You didn't mean it." And with that she hung up, as two tears rolled down her face.

Suddenly a knock was heard at her door. She wiped the tears away from her face and headed over to it, expecting the UPS man.

When she pulled the door open, the person standing there shocked her.

"Carlton?" He stepped forward, into her house, and shut the door.

"I guess I was afraid of rejection. I was on my way over when you called. And yes, I meant it." He leaned down and kissed her, tipping her chin up to meet his face.

"Forever and Always, forever?" Juliet asked, and stared into his blue eyes.

"Forever and Always forever." Carlton then sealed the deal with a kiss.

**So review! Pretty please? Tell me if you liked it, if it's cute!**


End file.
